Do You Hear The People Sing?
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Tara Aldrich was a normal Les Miz junkie, when a late night watching of the 2012 movie sends her into the ending fans only dream about. The Revolution was a success and she wakes up engaged to a certain amis. Only problem she dosn't remember any of it. MOVIEVERSE!
1. Chapter 1: Tara

"Ah Paris, 1832." I smiled eyes glued to my mom's 60" FLATSCREEN TV! Taylor rolled her eyes at me.

"You've sang your way through the first half, am I mistaken in thinking you'll sing through the rest of the movie?" My currently blonde twin asked sarcastically. I shot my twin a glare. _Sarcasm. Not. Appreciated._

"I'll take that as a yes." I rolled my eyes as I began to sing along with little Gavroche.

_"'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche! These are my people, here's my patch. Not much to look at-nothing posh! Nothing that you'd call up to scratch. This is my school, my high society! Here in the slums of St. Michel. We live on crumbs of humble piety tough on the teeth- but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!" _Taylor groaned loudly

"_Shut. Up!_" I stuck my tongue out at her,

_"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!"_ I watched enthralled as Gavroche, still running hopped onto the back of another very grand carriage, the traffic now moving at last, hitching a ride on the back - one or two of his gang hopped on back of the carriage with him, the others ran panting after to hear his political lecture.

"There was a time we killed the King we tried to change the world too fast. Now we have got another King, he is no better than the last. This is the land that fought for liberty -Now when we fight we fight for bread! Here is the thing about equality - everyone's equal when they're dead." I shook my head, _so true._ I thought.

"Take your place Take your chance! Vive la France! Vive la France!" Just then he saw his destination coming up. General Lamarque's house. The carriage had reached an arch into a courtyard where a crowd of a couple of hundred was gathered outside a house of sickness. The carriage stopped as its occupant wanted to watch what was going on. The street was padded with straw. Many eyes gazed up at the draped windows. People crossed themselves. A priest was seen hurrying into the house, accompanied by two altar boys. Gavroche jumped off as the carriage stopped and joined the crowd. The crowd was made up of citizens of Paris, student revolutionaries, the poor and beggars. The students handed out printed leaflets and tried to excite the crowd.

_"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!" _I sang

_"When's it gonna end?" _Courfeyrac and I cried

_"When we gonna live?" _I called with a beggar

_"Something's gotta happen now!" _said Joly

"Something's gotta give!" I all but shouted

_"Tara!"_ Taylor shouted angry

_"It'll come, it'll come, it'll come... It'll come, it'll come, it'll_ _come..."_ I muttered as Enjolras came into view, _oh Enjolras_ I thought. He stood on a raised step, making an impassioned speech with fellow student and his close friend Marius. _Oh my dear Marius!_ I almost wept at the thought of what would soon befall him. The occupant of the stopped carriage was Monsieur Gillenormand, Marius' Grandfather.

"Boo! Hiss!" I screamed at the sight of the man. He was clearly deeply unhappy to see his grandson engaged in such an activity. _Screw you old man!_ In the crowd a young street girl, had her eyes fixed longingly on the handsome Marius. _Eponine,_ my heart broke for her.

_"Oh darling Eponine,"_ I sighed

_"Don't judge a girl on how she looks," _Taylor's elbow jabbed me sharply in the side

"_Ow!_"

"Shut up! You're mourning a FICTIONAL CHARACTER!" Taylor yelled I gasped

"How _dare_ you!" I screamed

"Eponine is the epitome of stolen innocence and teenage girls everywhere! She is our voice!" I cried enraged Taylor through up her hands angrily, she stormed out of the living room, I heard her bedroom door slam resounding throughout the house. _Whatever, don't worry my beloved darling Eponine you'll sleep in his embrace at last._ I thought.

* * *

It was late when I finished the movie. I could barely keep my eyes open as I whispered the last verse of the epilogue.

_"When tomorrow comes!"_ With heavy eyes I turned the TV off and was about to fall asleep when a beautiful figure in white appeared.

"Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation take my love, for love is everlasting" I smiled

"_Eponine_" crawling off the couch I went to her _am I dying?_ I wondered. _No,_ I decided _I must be dreaming._ Eponine and I sang the final line together our voices blending like a dream.

"And remember the truth that once was spoken to love another person is to see the face of God!" As the final note rang out I took Eponine's hand, there was a flash of pure white light and then, nothingness.

_**TADA! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tara

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. When they cleared I saw about five familiar faces stared down at me in concern, those faces were: Marius Pontmercy, Cosette, Eponine, Joly, and Grantaire. _Stay calm, stay calm!_

"W- what happened?" I asked

"You fainted," Marius said helping me to my feet.

"I've never fainted before in my life!" I cried Marius chuckled and helped me into a chair.

"How do you feel?" Joly asked me _don't freak out, don't freak out!_

"… Confused…" I said slowly, Joly smiled

"Perfectly understandable Mademoiselle" he said, with gentle hands Joly started to inspect my head. I winced in pain as he touched a sore spot.

"You've hit your head, but it looks like it's just a bruise." I sighed,

"Thank you Joly," I said softly

"My pleasure mademoiselle" Joly smiled, now that it had been made clear I didn't have a concussion...

"What's today's date?" I asked calmly. Or as calmly as one can when one wakes up surrounded by Les Misérables characters!

"October 29th 1832, why?" Eponine said I frowned _it's not possible._ I thought, I felt the blood drain from my face,

"Mademoiselle?" Joly frowned concerned

"I feel dizzy" I whispered just enough for only Eponine to hear.

"I got 'er Joly, Gav should be back soon." Eponine said shepherding the group out. Once the door closed Eponine knelt beside me.

"This is one 'ell of a way to spend your birthday" She said brushing my hair from my face.

"But don't worry Gav went to fetch some water, and your fiancée should be back soon."

"My _what_?" I cried just then the doors to the room burst open as an over excited Gavroche burst in shouting.

"'E's back! 'E's back!" I saw Eponine shoot Gavroche a look.

"I can announce myself Gavroche" a male voice laughed, my heart stopped, my head snapped up to see Aaron Trivet, no. _Enjolras _standing in the doorway.

"Gavroche told me what happened are you all right?" He asked crossing the room and kneeling by my side. I was speechless. Luckily Eponine came to my rescue.

"Monsieur! You weren't suppose to be back until late!" She cried

"We got done early, besides I wanted to get home." Enjolras shrugged, it was then I found my voice.

"Whom am I engaged to?" I cried Enjolras frowned

"_Chérie_ you know who I am right?" I nodded swallowing thickly.

"Of coarse I do, your Enjolras." I said

"Good," Enjolras encouraged taking my left hand it was then I noticed a huge engagement ring on my ring finger.

"What else do you remember?" Enjolras asked

"My name is Tara Aldrich-"

"Soon to be Enjolras" he corrected gently, my eyes widened

"_What?_" I cried Enjolras frowned and turned to Eponine,

"How hard did she hit her head?" He asked

"Not 'ard." Eponine said

"Joly said it was only a bruise... she did ask the date though."

"Only because it can't possibly be October 29th 1832!" I cried. They both looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"It is March 27th or rather 28th at this late hour. 2013!" My mind was spinning _how was I here? What was happening?_ I tried to stand, but my body disagreed with my fast movements, I swayed unsteadily on my feet. Before the floor was suddenly rushing towards my face.

"Tara!" I heard Enjolras cry I felt his strong arms reach out and catch me before I hit the floor and I blacked out.

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tara

I woke up in a grand bedroom, to the sound of people talking outside the door.

"Enjolras it's going to be fine, Tara's in Joly's very capable hands." I heard Marius say.

"I'm sure nothing is seriously wrong."

"How can you be sure Marius? Keep in mind Joly is the same man who presumed Eponine and Gavroche dead at the barricade!" Enjolras snapped.

"Will the two of you keep yer voices down? She's sleepin'" Eponine hissed. There was a beat,

"I have a theory," Eponine said at last.

"Have you two... ya know..." the group erupted in a scandalized jumble of words.

"No! Why would you even suggest-?"

"Honestly 'Ponine! That's your theory?"

"'Ey! It's more than the two of you 'ave! I don't see you coming up with a reason why my best friend is lying in that bed!"

"I would never," Enjolras said darkly

"I know her past, as do all of you. I would never force her to do that." _My past?_ I frowned how much did they know? Or thought they knew.

"I just thought the reason she might be faintin' so much is because she's um... expectin'" Eponine said

"Of coarse she's not." Enjolras said

"Honestly 'Ponine, get your mind out of the gutter!" A third voice I didn't recognize said. Just then the group fell silent.

"Joly," Enjolras said at last

"Monsieur, I apologize for my earlier misdiagnoses, but there shouldn't be anything wrong with her." Joly said

"Then why doesn't she remember?" Enjolras asked

"I don't know, there were no signs of a concussion she remembered names..." Joly's voice trailed off

"I want to see 'er!" A fifth voice I recognized as Gavroche said.

"Let Joly check her out first Gav then we'll go see her." The still unidentified voice said, as Joly quietly slipped into my room.

"Welcome back mademoiselle" he smiled

"Joly, how many times are they going to call you on me?" I laughed. Joly quickly checked my pulse, and my breathing among other things. Before smiling

"Well mademoiselle I believe you have visitors waiting for you." I nodded

"Joly, before you go, what time is it?" Joly removed his pocket watch and smiled

"Half past seven. Happy birthday mademoiselle." I smiled softly,

"Thank you Joly," as Joly left six people filed in led by Gavroche.

"Happy birthday mademoiselle!" The adorable little gamin chirped I smiled; this kid's specialty was melting hearts.

"Thank you Gavroche," I smiled warmly

"Glad you are feeling better" I looked up to see Courfeyrac smiling at me

"Thank you" I said _who else survived the barricade?_ I wondered

"We'll celebrate properly once you are better." Cosette said squeezing my hand.

"It's not everyday you turn twenty-one" she smiled I gave her a weak smile,

"Thank you all," I said feeling weary, Enjolras spotted this and signaled to Marius,

"We should let you rest," Marius said dropping the bomb-sized hint that it was time to leave. Slowly they all filed out, all but Enjolras.

"You gave us all a scare," He said watching me

"I am sorry, but there is only on explanation for what is happening and why I'm here." I said

"And what would that be?" Enjolras asked amused.

"I'm dreaming. I have to be, none of you, pardon Marius and Cosette should be alive! The barricades failed." I said shrugging

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked

"The barricades fell, the people did not rise. You were slaughtered. 'Ponine died saving Marius, Gavroche got shot getting ammunition. You died with Grantaire, you were hit eight times." I said, Enjolras shook his head.

"What?" I asked

"The people did rise, we won the revolution." Enjolras said.

"No… that's not right… it can't be." I said my heart was racing my mind was reeling

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Enjolras was at my side holding my hands in his.

"Your memory will improve, I promise." I worried my lower lip until I tasted blood.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said softly Enjolras chuckled

"What?"

"You said that to me the night I left for the barricades." I stared at him stunned

"Happy birthday _chérie_" Enjolras tenderly kissed my cheek and left. Once he was gone I touched the skin where he had kissed me gingerly. _This is one hell of a dream_ I thought.

_**Ok I know Victor Hugo named about 30 students in the book, but I only know a couple and besides it took me two of three watches of the 2012 adaptation to figure out who Courfeyrac was! (Granted. I practically sang the ENTIRE movie.) So if you have any requests for survivors your going to have to tell me who they are. REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Enjolras

It had been a grueling trip back from Toulon. Hours upon hours stuck on the road with nothing to do but calculate how many miles more until Enjolras could see his beloved. It was her birthday, and he was going to surprise her. Enjolras smiled to myself as he climbed down from the coach to be greeted by one of my fiancée's maids, Antoinette.

"Monsieur le Président!" She cried startled

"_Bon après-midi_, Antoinette." He smiled

"She's in the library giving Mademoiselle Eponine and Monsieur Gavroche their lessons." Antoinette said

"Am I that transparent?" Enjolras chuckled shaking his head.

"Only when it comes to her Monsieur" Antoinette smiled. It had taken months but it seemed the staff was getting use to the way the new President and his fiancée did things. Tara grew up a gamine on the streets, and she swore she'd never get use to being waited on hand and foot. And while Enjolras had grown up a bourgeois, he had given it all up to lead his revolution. With a curt nod Enjolras rushed off to his private library. Tara could forgive him for interrupting one lesson. Suddenly he saw Gavroche rushing down the hall. Enjolras smirked to himself.

"Shouldn't you be in a lesson?" The little gamin looked up something in his eyes made Enjolras' stomach churn. Something wasn't right.

"Enjolras! Thank God you're back!" Gavroche cried

"What's wrong Gavroche?"

"Tara's fainted, she was looking over my writing prompt when she just dropped!" Enjolras' eyes widened

"Take me to her." With a nod Gavroche led Enjolras towards the library.

* * *

Gavroche burst into the library, shouting.

"'E's back! 'E's back!" Enjolras saw Eponine shoot Gavroche a look.

"I can announce myself Gavroche," Enjolras laughed, Tara's head snapped up. Her eyes where wide, and she looked ill.

"Gavroche told me what happened are you all right?" I asked crossing the room and kneeling by her side. "Monsieur! You weren't suppose to be back until late!" Eponine cried.

"We got done early, besides I wanted to get home." Enjolras shrugged, it was then Tara spoke.

"Whom am I engaged to?" she cried Enjolras frowned, something wasn't right

"_Chérie_ you know who I am right?" Tara nodded swallowing thickly.

"Of coarse I do, your Enjolras." She said

"Good," Enjolras encouraged taking her left hand

"What else do you remember?" Enjolras asked

"My name is Tara Aldrich-" Tara said

"Soon to be Enjolras," Enjolras corrected gently, Tara's eyes widened

"_What_?" She cried Enjolras frowned and turned to Eponine,

"How hard did she hit her head?" He asked

"Not 'ard." Eponine said

"Joly said it was only a bruise... she did ask the date though."

"Only because it can't possibly be October 29th 1832!" Tara cried. Enjolras looked at her concerned.

"It is March 27th or rather 28th at this late hour. 2013!" Tara tried to stand, but her body disagreed with her fast movements, she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Before diving face first into the floor.

"Tara!" Enjolras cried he reached out and caught Tara before she hit the floor and blacked out,

"Gavroche! Go fetch Joly, quickly!"

_**Someone asked for Enjolras' point of view. And this is what I came up with and yes I know it's in third person. next couple of chapters will be what Enjolras is thinking/doing/feeling. Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Enjolras

Hours passed Joly had left to think over his diagnose but had reported Tara was still unconscious. So Enjolras paced, back and forth back and forth. Surrounded by his friends waiting for news.

"Enjolras it's going to be fine, Tara's in Joly's very capable hands." Marius said.

"I'm sure nothing is seriously wrong." Enjolras turned on his Sectary of State.

"How can you be sure Marius? Keep in mind Joly is the same man who presumed Eponine and Gavroche dead at the barricade!" Enjolras snapped.

"Will the two of you keep yer voices down? She's sleepin'" Eponine hissed. Enjolras knew she was just as worried about Tara as he was. Suddenly a look of understanding came into Eponine's face.

"I have a theory," Eponine said at last. Everyone listened intently,

"Have you two... ya know..." the group erupted in a scandalized jumble of words.

"No! Why would you even suggest-?" Enjolras cried before getting cut off by Marius

"Honestly 'Ponine! That's your theory?"

"'Ey! It's more than the two of you 'ave! I don't see you coming up with a reason why my best friend is lying in that bed!" Eponine snapped

"I would never," Enjolras said darkly

"I know her past, as do all of you. I would never force her to do that."

"I just thought the reason she might be faintin' so much is because she's um... expectin'" Eponine said

"Of coarse she's not." Enjolras said, _she couldn't be._

"Honestly 'Ponine, get your mind out of the gutter!" Courfeyrac snapped, just then the group heard someone clear their throat, and they all turned to see Joly.

"Joly," Enjolras said at last, honestly he could have throttled the man. But his concern for his fiancée prevented him from doing so.

"Monsieur, I apologize for my earlier misdiagnoses," Joly said

"But there shouldn't be anything wrong with her."

"Then why doesn't she remember?" Enjolras asked

"I don't know, there were no signs of a concussion she remembered names..." Joly's voice trailed off

"I want to see 'er!" Gavroche said impatiently.

"Let Joly check her out first Gav then we'll go see her." Courfeyrac said, as Joly quietly slipped into my room.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity Joly came out of the room and gave the nod that they could go in. Courfeyrac could barely keep a hold of Gavroche, who practically bolted for the room.

"Happy birthday mademoiselle!" The adorable little gamin chirped

"Thank you Gavroche," Tara smiled warmly Enjolras smiled to himself, Tara had always had a soft spot for children.

"Glad you are feeling better" Courfeyrac smiled

"Thank you" Tara said confusion clear in her eyes

"We'll celebrate properly once you are better." Cosette said stepping forward and squeezing Tara's hand.

"It's not everyday you turn twenty-one" she smiled Tara gave her a weak smile in return,

"Thank you all," Tara said. Enjolras instantlt heard the weary tones in her voice and signaled to Marius,

"We should let you rest," Marius said dropping the hint that it was time to leave. Slowly they all filed out, all but Enjolras.

"You gave us all a scare," He said watching his fiancée carefully

"I am sorry, but there is only on explanation for what is happening and why I'm here." Tara said

"And what would that be?" Enjolras asked amused.

"I'm dreaming. I have to be, none of you, pardon Marius and Cosette should be alive! The barricades failed." Tara said shrugging

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked frowning

"The barricades fell, the people did not rise. You were slaughtered. 'Ponine died saving Marius, Gavroche got shot getting ammunition. You died with Grantaire, you were hit eight times." Tara said, Enjolras shook his head.

"What?" Tara asked, more like demanded

"The people did rise, we won the revolution." Enjolras said.

"No… that's not right… it can't be." Instantly Enjolras saw that he'd said the wrong thing and had upset her.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Enjolras was at her side holding her hands in his.

"Your memory will improve, I promise." Tara worried her lower lip, a habit she did when she was nervous, or upset.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said softly Enjolras chuckled

"What?" Tara demanded

"You said that to me the night I left for the barricades." She stared at him stunned

"Happy birthday _chérie_" Enjolras tenderly kissed his fiancée's cheek and left.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Enjolras

Enjolras left Tara's room and sighed, something was missing something huge. Gone was the fiery, opinionated girl he'd been able to coax out of her. In her place, a frightened shell of a girl. An exact replica of the girl he had met years ago. As he raked his fingers though his golden curls Enjolras recalled meeting his fiancée for the first time.

* * *

_Enjolras was walking down the street towards the Café Musain, when he heard it_

_Music._

_Sweet and angelic, Enjolras turned to see a lovely gamin standing on a corner singing her heart out. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he stopped to listen to her ballad._

_"I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you still I see your face and wonder... were you once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth show them the mercy they don't find on earth God help my people we look to you still God help the outcasts, or nobody will. I ask for wealth, I ask for fame, I ask for glory to shine on my name, I ask for love, I can possess, I ask for God and His angels to bless me. I ask for nothing I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I please help my people the poor and down trod I thought we all were The children of God. God help the outcasts. Children of God." A small crowd had gathered around the enchanting singer. Some tossed money into a small tin cup at her feet, some clapped, and Enjolras gawked. The crowd dispersed and the girl bent to collect her money._

_"Wonderful! Amazing! Bravo! Bravo!" Enjolras saw. Marius' shadow emerge from the shadows with a wide grin on her face._

_"'Ponine!" The singer embraced the shadow girl_

_"You came!"_

_"Of coarse I came! Someone 'as to 'elp ya get enough to feed that family of yours." The angel, (Enjolras had dubbed her so.) Frowned_

_"Eponine what have you done?" She asked_

_"Nothing!" Eponine cried, "... I just pick pocketed some rich genteel who was enraptured with your siren song!"_

_"'Ponine!" The angel cried appalled, "I can not possibly take this money! It isn't mine! The good book teaches us not to steal!" Enjolras was stunned, she had read the bible? Eponine rolled her eyes._

_"Enough with all this 'olier-than-thou nonsense, yer mother will skin ya alive if you come home with yer 'aul!"_

_"So be it!" Enjolras wasn't aware he was crossing the street until Eponine looked up and cried_

_"Monsieur!" The angel turned and their eyes met. They were a indescribable shade of bright blue. Off set by her full, flushed lips, dark curls and pale skin. She was a vision._

_"Bonjour mademoiselle, I found your song quiet enchanting."_

_"Thank you Monsieur." The angel smiled and Enjolras swore the world got brighter._

_"I was hoping I could get you to agree to meeting me later." The angel blushed crimson._

_"I'd love to, where?"_

_"The café Musain, eight o'clock?" It took everything in Enjolras not to bite his lip until blood came._

_"Deal." The angel laughed, "My name is Tara."_

* * *

_The darkness of the night concealed two lovers as they stole through the streets of Paris, Enjolras smiled as an endless stream of giggles spilled out of Tara's mouth. Her laugh was infectious and light hearted. The two lovers stole into the café Musain and up the now empty front room upstairs; the minute they arrived Enjolras grabbed his lover tightly and kissed her passionately,_

_"What was that for?" Tara laughed, her blue eyes glittered with mirth and Enjolras kissed her again,_

_"I love you," he whispered pulling her left hand up to his lips._

"What is going on with you?" Tara asked still a giggling mess, "you're never like this what's going on?" Enjolras just smiled, unable to hide his true feelings anymore, he dropped down on one knee,

_"I love you so much," he said gazing up at her, "__I never wanted to have anything in my life that I couldn't stand losing. But it's too late for that. It's not because you're beautiful and smart. I don't feel alone anymore. Will you marry me?" Tara gasped and her eyes filled up with tears._

_"No." Enjolras frowned confused, "I didn't mean that." Tara said quickly, "I just wanted to try it, to say it." Enjolras managed a weak smile,_

_"So it's a yes?" Enjolras asked hopefully,_

_"Yes, of course." Tara laughed, as he stood up and kissed her lips lovingly._

* * *

_Enjolras groaned as Grantaire supported his weight, everything hurt still but at least the few remaining survivors of the June Rebellion had won and where healed enough to return to their homes. His ribs had been broken and they were the slowest to mend, finally Joly opened the door to Enjolras' garret. Enjolras was already picturing sleeping in his own bed again when he heard Joly cry,_

_"Mademoiselle!" Enjolras' eyes widened and he struggled to rush towards the door. She was here! It had been weeks since the barricades had been won. There had been casualties yes, they had been injured of coarse but Enjolras had not expected her to be waiting for him. As he struggled Grantaire held him back so he wouldn't hurt himself._

_"Oh God! Oh God no!" Enjolras could hear the tears in her voice, she thought the worst. Kicking Grantaire in the shin. Enjolras stumbled forward. The minute she saw him Tara screamed and rushed to his aide. Grantaire meanwhile, was cursing Enjolras' name._

_"Told you I come home," Enjolras smirked, Tara's tears streamed down her face as she hugged him causing only mild discomfort in his ribs. As he held the love of his life close he smiled, glad to be alive._

* * *

At last Enjolras reached his room and sighed, his beautiful fiancée was lost and he wanted oh so desperately to have her back.

_**I know this is late and kind of sucky but please review.**_


End file.
